


“My Mom’s Dead. I’m Celebrating.”

by TaBlitz



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Gun Kink, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Revenge Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Virgin Arthur, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaBlitz/pseuds/TaBlitz
Summary: (Takes place somewhere between the murder of Penny and the murder of Randall)Arthur resolves some sexual tension between him and his dead mother.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Penny Fleck
Comments: 31
Kudos: 45





	“My Mom’s Dead. I’m Celebrating.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t fucking read this. Lol

Arthur had a bad night.

The next morning, he made the mistake of entering his mother’s room.

The sheets were twisted everywhere from his mother’s trip to the hospital. Out of habit, he started to make the bed for her. He pulled the sheets together and fluffed the pillows. Only Arthur didn’t account for what it would do to him. It was a woman’s room after all, and he was sneaking in uninvited. Something about that was thrilling. He swallowed and climbed onto the bed. 

Arthur’s face grew hot with shame as he breathed in the scent of her pillows. He really needed to get off. He ground his hips on the floral print comforter to release some of the pressure in his slacks, making a spot on the bed damp with his precum. Even though she was nowhere to scold him, he felt instantly guilty. 

“S-sorry Mom,” he said against the pillow. “Sorry I’m so messy...” He bucked his hips again and groaned quietly. Memories of the two of them in that bed came back to him. 

She always wanted him to watch Murray’s show with her while she ate her dinner, so he would sit on the bed beside her. She was his mother, but Arthur couldn’t help a physical reaction when he thought of something dirty next to her, like when he saw a late-night advertisement or a beautiful guest star on Murray’s show. Embarrassed, he’d try to hide his erection under a coat or a blanket and hope she wouldn’t notice. He’d have to excuse himself to his room so he could get some real relief. Arthur spent so many frustrated nights in the dark, erect in his hand. Being the only woman he saw everyday, his mother’s body found its way into his twisted fantasies. He was a man, after all. He had his needs. 

God, he was so horny it hurt. Arthur pushed himself up on his knees and undid his belt feverishly. He tossed it on the floor and unzipped his fly. With half-lidded eyes, he reached into his underwear and started stroking. 

“Ughh, fuck...” He grunted, throwing his head back. He wanted to cum where she slept with nothing under her nightclothes. _Mom was such a fucking tease... _

She wasn’t here to stop him anymore. 

A new idea came to mind. Arthur grabbed her pillows and fixed his position so his cock fit neatly between the two and he had something to fuck. He imagined slipping in her bed in the middle of the night and seeing her horrified face when she caught him rubbing up against her sleeping body. 

_”H-Happy, what are you doing?!”_ she’d say in that high-pitched voice of hers. She’d probably resist at first, but Arthur could easily pin her hands down. He shivered at the thought of taking her forcefully and started to buck his hips at an erratic pace. He moaned and gasped into the pillow’s “shoulder”. Smelling his mother on the bedsheets made it all the easier to imagine. It felt so good. 

_”Arthur, stop!”_ she’d cry. But Arthur wouldn’t stop. He’d lick the tears off her cheeks when he slammed into her. She’d cry, but he wouldn’t care. His weight would keep her down while he fucked her senseless. She’d react naturally; she couldn’t help it - Arthur knew she hadn’t been with a man in decades. He’d whisper disgusting thing in her ear while she clawed at his bare back, but it would only encourage him. His imagination was running wild...

_“God, you’re wet. You’re so nasty, Mom... Have you imagined this before?”_

_“It’s your turn to take care of me.”_

_“How’s it feel, Mom? You fucked my life up, and now I’m fucking you.”_

He needed something more. 

Breathless, Arthur sat up, taking his cock in one hand and the .38 pistol from the nightstand in the other. He spit in his hand and palmed himself fervently. Moans, curses, and other dirty things wouldn’t stop coming out his mouth. “Oh God, yes... ugh... fuck!!” 

He raised the gun to where the pillow’s “head” would be. “Suck it or I’ll blow your fucking b-brains out,” Arthur demanded, blushing wildly. 

_Fuck, that was hot..._ he thought with a grin. _Am I into that kind of thing?_ He started jerking off again, this time faster, moaning. With his right hand, he pulled the hammer back and squeezed his finger on the trigger. 

BANG!

The first bullet lodged itself in the wooden headboard. 

“I said faster, you bitch!”

BANG!

BANG!

Two more shots. One in his mother’s dresser, the other through the opposite wall. He imagined tears streaming down his mother’s cheeks. She apologized frantically between mouthfuls of his cock for everything she’d done. For staying with that man. For letting that man put his hands on Arthur. 

Arthur was dizzy with pleasure. It all felt too good. His teeth were gritted and his brows were furrowed in focus. Climax was building up fast. The sound of the gunshots made him lose any volume-related inhibitions. 

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” He yelled. “Mom, I’m gonna do it!! Yeah, that’s it, suck it...! unhh, ah-!”

He threw his head back when he finally came, hard. He squeezed his foreskin upwards, splattering the comforter with his fluids. “Ahh...! hah...” Arthur panted, cheeks red. Some of his cum went as far as the headboard. He kneeled there, catching his breath for a minute or two. His hair was in his eyes, damp with sweat, and his ears were still ringing. Someone upstairs was yelling threats about turning the television volume down. 

He dropped the gun on the bed beside him and crumpled in a fit of laughter. Even his body knew there was no going back now. 

Arthur needed a smoke. 

\- - -  
\- - -

Dollar store hair dye and a cup of painbrushes was all Arthur needed to lift his spirits. He had to look his best for his public appearance tonight, after all. He had the perfect joke planned. 

Arthur was just finishing the first white layer on his face when he heard a knock on the door. 

Cigarette in his teeth, he stalked over and undid the deadbolt...


End file.
